M1026 HMMWV
The M1026 HMMWV or Humvee is a vehicle used by the Global Community's Unity Army, the Terminators\Task Force Tribulation, and the Global Tyranny Army. Appearance in Forgotten: The Mark The M1026 is seen in Forgotten: The Mark, where Buck Steel uses one to drive through Shinjuku Street in Tokyo, which is now renamed Babylon, to get to Nikolai's next meeting with his staff due to the problem of blood during the Second Bowl Judgment shortly before the Fourth Bowl Judgment. His Excellency Nicolae Carpathia uses a helmet camera to document Buck's drive to Mac McCullum's little "snooping area", a bunker next to the Global Tyranny palace onb Shinjuku Street that's filled with audio recording devices to catch every word Nikolai\his staff say. However, the Fourth Bowl Judgment strikes and the sun toasts the street and eventually cooks the entire city in a fiery oven that causes the street to literally burst into flames; surprisingly no one in Buck's HMMWV is hurt, nor is the HMMWV itself damaged. From there, the HMMWV isn't seen again until Forgotten: Armageddon Appearances in Forgotten: Armageddon The HMMWV is seen more frequently in Forgotten: Armageddon. One instance is where Arnold Schwarzenegger, Mac McCullum, and Anush Saragyh use it to find Elayna Niermeyer, who hasn't been seem since the beginning of the first stages of Operation Armageddon, in New York City. Arnold meets with Buck Steel, Raymond Steele, Alex "Sandman" Jefferson, Satenik Saragyh, Jordan "Nadroj" Portner, and Oscar "Grinch" Michaels near Midtown and they're informed that Elayna has fled back toward the Stock Exchange. The two teams hightail it there with two different M1206 Humvees, but are pursued by Russian forces. As they flee toward the Stock Exchange, a booming voice proclaims, "IT IS DONE!!" Later, massive hailstones weighing 50 lbs. falls down to Earth, crushing the city, but surprisingly, all believers hiding in the city are spared; they are supernaturally protected by God. The Humvees arrive at the Stock Exchange, but find it infested with Global Tyranny soldiers hiding out throughout the building. In the trade floor, they find a surprisingly minimum amount of GTA personnel, which surprises the teams. They also find Elayna, heavily injured, but alive. Unfortunately, they're ambushed by an enemy convoy on the way out of Manhattan. However, they manage to escape. An HMMWV is used by Nikolai Danilova, and Ray Ford. Ray and his gang pursue Nikolai using an HMMWV while Nikolai himself escapes with members of his cabinet with his own HMMWV. From the vehicles both the Antichrist and Ray witness the Glorious Appearing of Christ, in which Jesus Christ descends down to Earth on a white horse with an army of angels from Heaven. Nikolai orders a fireteam to destroy Jesus and His legion; however, Jesus speaks random words from Scripture in Aramaic and the entire squadron of foot soldiers and fighting machines is terminated. Enraged, Nikolai flees to Bozrah, hoping the GTA will prevail against Jesus' army there. Ray Ford follows him, but they're stymied by the giant hail (the Seventh Bowl Judgment's still happening at this point) falling from the sky; the hail didn't fall in Israel until later. Ray orders his driver, Nicolae Carpathia, to continue chasing Danilova, despite Nicolae's pleas for them to turn back to their base in Petra. Nikolai Danilova loses two of his staff: Captain Fred Datillo is crushed by the hail while trying to push -start the Humvee after it becomes stuck in a ditch. General Ahmed Barak is squashed by another hailstone while trying to lighten the Humvee by exiting the vehicle while Morgan Baker, Nikolai Danilova, Avril Lavigne, and Artyom Chekhov dump half their equipment and firearms out of the jeep. A few hours later, Nikolai's HMMWV reaches Bozrah, but the same thing happens: Jesus easily slays a seemingly indestructible armada of troops, tanks, airplanes, and helicopters with nothing but the Word of God. Nikolai then takes matters into his own hands and takes the wheel from the Humvee, trying to run over Jesus to prevent Him from achieving victory. However, Jesus speaks and the Humvee is stalled; its gas supply is automatically drained out. Nikolai is later captured, judged, and thrown into the Lake of Fire. The last time the HMMWV is seen is during the Gog and Magog War, where Satan, disguised as a resurrected General Barak (he inhabited the general's dead body after being freed from the bottomless pit before rallying the world for battle) leads the charge in a Humvee as a huge armada of tanks, helicopters, missile launching boats, Russian Slava-Class cruisers, Oscar II submarines and Osa-II missile boats advance toward Jesus from the land, air and the Red Sea. However, Jesus speaks and fire rains down from the sky, incinerating the entire armada, even the General's Humvee. Satan, unable to adapt to the extreme heat from the rain of fire, leaves the General's body to burn and surrenders; he renounces everything he did throughout the history of the entire planet, but is still thrown into the Lake of Fire.